Planes
Planar Traits For games using the rules presented in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game planar adventuring book, two new planar traits are being introduced: Essence Crystallization: This Realm has the rare property of manifesting solidified essence. Essence normally crystalizes in areas where extreme geological or metaphysical trauma occurs but some small growths and deposits seem to occur more naturally. (See page 43) Any character with an essence pool can spend a standard action to gather this energy to gain the temporary essence stored in a crystal for 1 minute. Using this temporary essence to summon a constellation causes the constellation to vanish when the temporary essence expires. Crystallized essence that has a descriptor such as fire or good can only be invested in veils and abilities with those descriptors. Interdiction: The energies of the Quiet Lands are incredibly hostile to outsiders with the aligned subtypes of chaotic, evil, good, or lawful. Such creatures must make a Will save against a DC of 10 + their hit dice + their Constitution modifier to utilize a portal or respond to a summoning effect. Casters attempting to summon a creature of this type also must make a caster level check against this DC of fail to summon. Additionally, any such creature that is successfully summoned or otherwise suffers a penalty equal to half its hit dice on all d20 rolls while in the Quiet Lands. Surging Essence, Minor: This realm is blanketed with the diffuse akashic echoes of its past generations and eternal spirits. Any character with an essence pool can spend a full-round action to gather this energy to gain 1 temporary essence for 1 minute. Using this temporary essence to summon a constellation causes the constellation to vanish when the temporary essence expires. Surging essence that has a descriptor such as fire or good can only be invested in veils and abilities with those descriptors. Gathering surging essence that has an alignment descriptor is considered an act of the same descriptor and may have alignment consequences at the GM’s descretion. A nexus in a Plane or Realm that they have a convergence with is immune to alignment-based consequences of using essence from that plane. Surging Essence, Major: This plane provides 2 points of essence when gathered. Aligned essence in these planes inflicts temporary alignment changes. These temporary shifts last as long as the temporary essence. Planes The Cloud Stairway (The Mists) The Shifting Corridor, The Narrow Skies Coiling mists and swirling clouds hide mysterious islands from view. Category Emergent Transitive Plane (True Neutral) TRAITS * Gravity light * Time normal * Realm unbounded * Structural sentient * Essence mixed * Alignment non-aligned * Magic enhanced (air descriptor spells and spells granting concealment or bonuses to Stealth), surging essence, minor DENIZENS Core Divinities None or unknown. Other Divinities None or unknown. Known Eternals Aphiti the Wanderer Outsiders air elementals, djinni, kirin, valkyriesB3 Petitioners none Hazard: The Mist (CR 11) While the Cloud Stairway is a beautiful and wondrous transitive Realm, ultimately it is also a wound in the fabric of reality. A planar rupture that slowly dances between newly formed boundaries and connections and shifting tears that render its few static qualities in flux. A symptom of this is the warping gaseous matter called the Mist. This substance demonstrates a strange animalistic consciouness that suggests sentience but no psychic or mentalist has eve made contact with it. When exposed to the mist for at least 1 hour consult the table below: ---- The Dark Shogunate The Lost Kingdom, Grave of the Sixth Empress A realm of mountain vales and golden fields Category Splinter of Nullus, Outer Plane (neutral evil) TRAITS * Gravity normal * Time normal * Realm unbounded * Structural lasting * Essence mixed * Alignment mildly evil-aligned, mildly neutral-aligned * Magic enhanced (spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor), impeded (spells with the good descriptors), minor surging essence (evil) DENIZENS Core Divinities Izanami. Other Divinities Known Eternals Izanami. Outsiders kami, kytons, oni, Valkyrie (fallen) Petitioners bleakeyed (shadowy figures that shift in the light once, pale and calm alternating with rotten and angry) * Qualities resistance 10 to cold and electricity, +2 Strength ---- The Kingdom of Five Emperors The Home of Keepers of Wise Breath, Lands of Watching Balance A series of five orbiting realms and the Layer the Kingdom is a land where the Emperors of Concordance hold their grand courts. Category Realm of Concordia, Outer Plane (true neutral) TRAITS * Gravity light * Time normal * Realm immeasurable * Structural morphic * Essence mixed * Alignment strongly neutral-aligned * Magic enhanced akasha, impeded (spells with law and chaos alignment descriptors) DENIZENS Core Divinities unknown Other Divinities unknown Known Eternals The Five Emperors Outsiders aeons, psychopomps Petitioners thoughtful (slightly improved versions of their mortal forms with stray depths in their eyes) * Qualities resistance 5 to acid,cold, electricity, fire, and sonic, +2 Wisdom ---- The Quiet Lands The Retreat of the Grand Censure, Mist-veiled Land of Crystals Sequestered Realm of Moral Interdictions Category Outer Plane Realm of Nullus (True Neutral) TRAITS * Gravity normal * Time normal * Realm finite * Structural lasting * Essence mixed * Alignment neutral * Magic essence crystallization*, impeded (spells with any alignment descriptors), interdiction, major (outsiders with Chaotic, Evil, Good, or Law subtypes)*, isolation* (only accessible through the Cloud Stairway or restricted portals on the Lattice or Gates of Skyfire) * Isolation: The Quiet Lands suffer a disrupted relationship from the majority of the Multiverse. Magic such as the plane shift spell and similar psionic abilities fail when attempting to enter the plane. Only portals along the Lattice, the Cloud Stairway, and the Realms own Gates of Skyfire connect it to other Planes. Rumors of specifically prepared crystallized essence overcoming this limitation are common enough to be true. DENIZENS Core Divinities None. Other Divinities None. Known Eternals The Guardians are widely speculated to be Eternals. Outsiders aeons, constellation servitors, void angels Petitioners evenminded (sparkling auras of essence) * Qualities resistance 5 to cold, fire, electricity, and sonic, +2 Wisdom ---- The Realm of Valhalla The Ever-Glorious Fields, Home of the Honored Dead A realm of mountain vales and golden fields Category Realm of Asgard, Outer Plane (chaotic good) TRAITS * Gravity normal * Time normal * Realm unbounded * Structural lasting * Essence mixed * Alignment strongly chaos-aligned, strongly good-aligned * Magic enhanced (spells and spell-like abilities with the chaos or good descriptor), impeded (spells with law and evil alignment descriptors), minor surging essence (good and chaos) DENIZENS Core Divinities Freya*, Odin*, Thor*, other Asgardian Gods. Other Divinities None Known Eternals Brunhilde, Freya*, Odin*, Thor*, other Asgardian Eternals. Outsiders angels, azatas, einherjarB4, hundunsB5, proteansB2, valkyriesB3 Petitioners valorous (perfected forms with misting breath regardless of climate) * Qualities resistance 10 to cold and electricity, +2 Constitution *=There is some argument among the faithful as to whether or not the Asgardian pantheon is solely Eternal based, if their gods are in a zenith state, or if in fact the pantheon has suffered a vengeant division rendering sets of both Eternals and Gods with the same identities. This may explain some of the inconsistency travelers experience when entering Valhalla as that its manifestation is likely biased by each group of divine powers. ---- Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 2: The Quiet Lands